


Taste of Poison

by Moonie_art24



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Desire, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Song: Toxic (Britney Spears)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_art24/pseuds/Moonie_art24
Summary: How can she tell the truth to her friends when she has lied to them since that day?The day she agreed to be the lover of their enemy,  White Ranger, Trent Fernandez-Mercer.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford





	Taste of Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked Trent!Kira but I don’t remember if they ended as friends (?  
> So fanfics never stopped me c:  
> If you don't like the pairing please I don't accept hate comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A little of sexual themes (a little graphic) and strong language.

Well, I got inspired by this song [Toxic](https://youtu.be/yL7IRngzIdk) by 2WEI.  
(Yeah I know, it’s from Britney Spears but the cover sound much better)

* * *

_There's no escape, I can't wait_   
_I need a hit, baby, give me it_   
_You're dangerous, I'm loving it_

_Too high, can't come down_   
_Losing my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round_   
_Do you feel me now?_

* * *

Saturday, no school, no detention, no waking up early but the day was not like any other, gloomy, gray, and a storm that would not let up.

Kira opened her eyes because of the annoying white lightning from the storm. Her eyes felt tired like she didn’t sleep well. She doesn’t know where she was didn't recognize the room. 'Where the hell am I'? she asked herself.

She wasn’t in her five senses until she felt an arm grasping her waist and with that, she realized that she was naked, still not analyzing things until a rough voice spoke close to her ear. “So, you finally wake up” that voice, couldn’t be him, she was sure of herself that this was a wet dream/nightmare and that she would wake up at any moment.

‘He isn’t him, please don’t let it be, this is a dream I assure’ She murmured but he has a good hearing. The stranger listened to Kira, that's she's imagining things, to prove her, his impulse led him to bite her earlobe, her body shivered. Again, silence from her and he disliked it, he wanted her to answer him, to demand some explanation, to face him as she does when they are fighting, not to leave him talking to himself, his patience was running out and he didn't want to do something and regret it later but he didn't care.

“Cat got your tongue?” Again he speaks but now his voice was deeper and scary.

It made Kira shudder but she didn't know why her body reacting to such an action, she was silent, still not processing things as if she had amnesia. After 5 minutes of analyzing, everything popped out... She and him kissing, moaning, yelling their names, swearing, him leaving marks in her neck and stomach, her scratching his back mercilessly, making out and she doing exactly what he wanted.

Her face felt hot and her cheeks turn out bright red but worst of all, it was the first time she felt fear.

Why did she be afraid of him? She is the Yellow Ranger, the hero of Reefside and she had already faced him several times but this kind of situation is different, she felt like a submissive to him, Kira gained the courage, she came face to face, rather than to his lips, those lips that make her lose track of time.

“You’ll speak on your own or I will make you speak my way” and again his voice sounded arrogant and demanding.

On the one hand, she wanted to shut him up, kissing, but her conscience demanded answers “Trent” she paused for a moment.

“What the heck is going on?” she frowned and 

“Don’t you remember Baby doll?” His voice was arrogant and his eyes, Kira frowned, she doesn’t like her pet name, she was wrong, she liked more than she knows more like Conner used to call her ‘Babe’ when they first met up.

Trent noticed that Kira was more thoughtful than usual “Something is bothering you?” Now his voice changed as if he cared about her as if he were the Trent before he was possessed by the Dino Gem or is he playing _‘the good guy’_ that could be the only reason, he likes playing mind games with her.

“I-... it’s nothing” Kira finally spoke and turnout her gaze.

“You know” he lifts her chin to meet his eyes “you can always tell me” his eyes were a concern and love ... but does he know what’s _love_? Of course not.. he only knows _desire, lust, and power._

“It came to my mind when Conner called me ‘Babe’” Kira lowered her eyelids, not out of embarrassment, out of disgust, it was the first time they had met and he put a pet name on it.

Kira felt how Trent’s body raging up “But I put him in his place, I’m not an easy girl” so she made a mistake, lifting her gaze, if the looks killed, she would have been dead in an instant.

“So..” She feared the worst “He called you like that” no emotion, nothing in his voice but his eyes were cold. “Yeah” that’s the only word that came out of her, how dumb Kira was, he has never laid a finger on her, of course, he has, but for pleasure, but she was afraid, her skin turned pale that now he would punish her in the worst way for mentioning Conner.

He didn’t do anything, just breathing calmly, so she was saved until he spoke again.

“You know I don’t like Conner, I don’t like anything of him, but...” he paused for a moment and take her hand to put in his chest “I’m glad that you’re here and mine” he added in a possessive tone, which made her forget everything on the outside and that's what she didn't like.

Why was she lying to herself, if she really liked him, he captivated her, he drove her crazy in all ways, his scent makes her lose control of her body and movements.

But how started all of this, how did she be willing to do this, behind their friends' backs. _And truly knows how everything started up._

Trent found out that his lover now was distracted so he took advantage to lick her lips, it took her by surprise so she led him to introduce his tongue to her mouth, Trent was exploring her mouth and then he kisses her, went from being possessive and caring kiss true and caring. Trent with his arm brought her body to him, feeling their bare skins touching and after he slid his other hand up and down her back and then massaged her buttock, with that she moaned between the kiss.

That’s it she made him turn on more, her moans made him lose his sanity, the soft skin made him feel where he belonged, her scent drives him crazy, her voice is like heaven, and her singing soothes him of all the frustration that he carries, part of him doesn’t like leaving her like that but both of them need to do their normal activities fortunately, she had excused herself that she was going out for the weekend with a relative of her, as he loved it when she lied to her friends just so she could see him and satisfy his needs.

They broke the kiss out of a need for air “So, you lied to them” breathless spoke.

“I didn’t lie to them” she excuses herself.

“Isn’t it?” Lift his right eyebrow and questioning her.

“Well... Yes! I lied to them! Ok! Happy?” she frowned and cursing him in her mind.

His grin was wicked and naughty.

But now, she only cared about how it stared everything...

* * *

_**For the next chapter...** _

**Author's Note:**

> It there are any errors, let me know, English isn’t my native language but I tried my best.
> 
> So I'm rewatching Dino Thunder... if there's an error about personality please let me know, I'm open.
> 
> See ya! Oh and review


End file.
